


Roses dancing tango

by eddie_martha



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Language of Flowers, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddie_martha/pseuds/eddie_martha
Summary: Rose dances the tango with someone special.





	Roses dancing tango

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> this little piece was inspired by the episode with the dancing competition. It not canon compliant though. I did not mention any relationships because... You'll get it after you read it.
> 
> Comments, critique etc. are very welcome and highly appreciated.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Yours,  
> Eddie

The band began to play Astor Piazolla. An asking look, an answering nod and she was led into the tango. She had known her partner was a good dancer, but she certainly hadn‘t expected this. The posture upright, the movements elegant, her partner showed an exquisite feeling for rhythm. Their lead spoke of experience, portrayed a confidence she had never seen on them before. It wasn’t their usual demeanor, the mask of severity they wore.

Dancing an air of pride and ease surrounded them naturally like a rose in blossom offers her beauty to the passer-by. Yet only they who stop, who give there time and attention to what is so easily overlooked, so easily taken for granted, will be blessed with the flower’s essence. Only they will be able to admire the depth of her color, the fragile petals, her delicious scent. The roses fugacious gift will get through the adorer’s senses to their soul. Their soul will be stilled, catered to and nourished by natures abundance. They who relish will continue their path lighter, their life enriched.

Rose indulged in the rose she held in her arms. For the moment everything else faded, it was only her and them. She got lost in the music and their presence, wishing to absorb everything about them, every detail, every usually hidden facet. She wanted to drink them in, remember everything about them and then lock those precious moments away deep down in her heart where they were safe. A sudden urge overcame Rose. A need to hold them close, inhale their scent, stroke over the gray hair, caress the high cheeks, find the milky skin as soft as rose petals under her fingertips. Take their face into both of her hands, look into their eyes and tell them about the beauty of the roses. Her mouth yearned to kiss those lips, she wanted to cover the slender body with her own softness, wished to whisper neverending words of love.

When her partner dipped her, Rose’ breath caught. Those eyes. Her entire being ached to sink into those eyes. Stay right there, remain in an endless embrace. A tear escaped her eye as she got back up.

A moment later the song ended. She felt the grip on her waist and hand release her and noticed a coy smile on those desirable lips. Rose dared one last admiring peek before she pulled herself together, applauded the band and let her attention be attracted by Sophia was waiting at a table with their purses and drinks. The rest of the evening was spent in the light-hearted cheerfulness that arose so easily when the four of them were together. They kept laughing and chatting and joking till morning.

~

The next evening Dorothy found a bouquet on her vanity. A bouquet of roses. Burgundy, orange, pink and purple roses.

_Rose, burgundy – unconscious beauty  
_ _Rose, orange – fascination_  
_Rose, pink – grace  
_ _Rose, purple – enchantment_

_(“The language of flowers” by Vanessa Diffenbaugh, p. 361)_

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What could have been done better? I really enjoy writing these, but I kinda feel like running against a wall. I'd love to get better, so if you have any hints, comments, please, please, please let me know. Thanks.


End file.
